themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oceanographer's Choice
Oceanographer's Choice is the 13th track on the album Tallahassee. It was performed by Great Gray Buildings in Tallahassee Turns Ten. Lyrics Well Guy in a skeleton costume Comes up to the guy in the Superman suit Runs through him with a broadsword I flipped the television off Bring all the bright lights up Turn the radio up loud I don't know why I'm so persuaded That if I think things through Long enough and hard enough I'll somehow get to you But then you came in and we locked eyes You kicked the ashtray over as we came toward each other Stubbed my cigarette out against the west wall Quickly lit another Look at that Would you look at that? We're throwing off sparks What will I do when I don't have you To hold onto in the dark? Yes Everybody's going to need a witness Everybody's going to need a little backup In case the scene gets nasty You throw the attic window open And I throw myself all around you And night comes to Tallahassee I don't know why it's gotten harder to keep myself away Thought I'd finally beat the feeling back It all came back today And then we fell down And we locked arms We knocked the dresser over as we rolled across the floor I don't mean it when I tell you That I don't love you any more Look at that Would you look at that? The way the ceiling starts to swerve What will I do when I don't have you When I finally get what I deserve? Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2002-12-06 - VPRO Session - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2002-12-07 - Amstel Festival - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2003-01-29 - Mean Fiddler - London, England *2003-02-17 - P3 Pop Session - Sweden *2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France *2003-09-26 - Walter's on Washington - Houston, TX *2003-09-27 - Mercury - Austin, TX *2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR *2004-02-11 - Mills College Chapel - Oakland, CA *2004-10-19 - Village Tavern - Mt. Pleasant, SC *2005-07-04 - Fulton Mall Parking Garage - Brooklyn, NY *2005-10-17 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, ON, Canada *2005-10-18 - The Buffalo Icon - Buffalo, NY *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2005-10-27 - Remis Auditorium - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2005-10-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2005-10-31 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2007-03-04 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-10 - Steynberg Gallery - San Luis Obispo, CA *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2009-03-20 - Attucks Theatre - Norfolk, VA *2010-05-30 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2010-06-12 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2012-07-01 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA Category:Tallahassee songs